valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Project X Zone
| genre = Tactical role-playing | modes = Single player | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo 3DS | media = Nintendo Game Card | ratings = CERO: B PEGI: 12 ESRB: T }} Project X Zone (プロジェクト クロスゾーン) is a tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed by Banpresto and Monolith Soft and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game is a follow up to the 2005 video game Namco x Capcom and features characters from Namco Bandai Games, Capcom Sega. Amongst the cast are four characters directly from the Valkyria Chronicles series; Kurt Irving, Riela Marcellis & Imca from Valkyria Chronicles 3 and fan favourite Selvaria Bles. Setting The game takes place in several alternate dimensions separate from Europa and the Second Europan War. Each dimension features locations from the varying games featured within Project X Zone. An alternate version of Castle Randgriz is introduced in the game. Plot Characters Kurt Irving Kurt Irving is the main protagonist of Valkyria Chronicles 3. He appears in Project X Zone as a playable character who is paired with Riela Marcellis. Staying true to the official artwork from Valkyria Chronicles 3 he is equipped as a shock trooper and is armed with a sub machinegun, though in his attacks he will pull out several other weapons and use them. Kurt's personal skills include: *Direct Orders: Kurt brings reinforcements to the battle, granting a +1 Support Attack at a cost of 35% XP. *Chewing Candy: Automatically has a chance to heal all ailments if HP is under 80%. Riela Marcellis Riela Marcellis is one of the main characters in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She appears in Project X Zone as a playable character who is paired with Kurt Irving. Staying true to the official artwork from Valkyria Chronicles 3 she is equipped as a scout and is armed with a rifle. Like Kurt she uses nearly every weapon type in her attacks, as well as her Lance and Shield. Riela's personal skills include: *Revival Ragnaid S: Riela uses a Ragnaid for some emergency healing, healing 30% of an Ally's HP at a cost of 30% XP. *Musical Performance: Riela raises morale with some music, giving a 10% increase to all parameters at a cost of 35% XP. *Mysterious Body: Automatically has a 50% chance to heal 30% of HP if HP is under 30%. Imca Imca is one of the main characters in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She appears in Project X Zone as a solo playable character. She is armed with her trademark multi-weapon the Var and can use her special power "Barrage" while in combat. Imca's personal skills include: *Countryside Power: Imca shows off her skills with heavy weaponry, granting a +2 Range at a cost of 20% XP. *Anti-Armor Mastery: Imca's skill as anti-tank infantry brought to bear, nullifies an enemy's block. *Lonely Ace: Automatically has a 30% chance of granting a +1 Solo Attack. Selvaria Bles Selvaria Bles is one of the main antagonists of Valkyria Chronicles & Valkyria Chronicles 3 and has the unique distinction of appearing in every game within the series. In Project X Zone she once again appears as an antagonist, she is armed with her valkyrur lance and shield rather than the Ruhm sub machinegun. Gallery Project X Zone = - Screenshots = File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot9.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot10.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot7.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot6.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot8.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot1.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot3.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot4.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot2.png }} Category:Games